


Just Plain Crazy

by Lightning and Sunshine (thunderandlightning)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderandlightning/pseuds/Lightning%20and%20Sunshine
Summary: Eichen House reopens and admits a large group of patients. Among them are Lydia Martin and Mieczyslaw Stilinski, who are two of the most dangerous teenagers in Beacon Hills. But is that reputation deserved? Scott's going to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere around eighty words into this story, it turned into Stiles and Lydia being like a well-known pair of friends from literature, and then it snowballed into them pretty much being that pair in all but name. Guesses are welcome in the comments.

“Just look at them.” Doctor Fenris smiled proudly, turning toward one of the orderlies. “Two hundred arriving today, all to be given entrance interviews and assigned a treatment plan. We’ve got a long day ahead of us, but I’m looking forward to it.” He turned back toward the railing, peering down at the newcomers. They were being brought in from different hospitals in the region. Until today, Eichen House had been declared unfit for habitation, but it was fixed now and the hospitals could free up space by admitting their psychiatric patients. He had been alarmed and intrigued by the number of people who needed to be transferred, but he really wanted to make a difference. 

“Uh huh.” Brunski looked bored, not bothering to hide it. Doctor Weirdo, as Brunski called him, wasn’t going to notice his expression anyway. “How are we doing this, then?” 

“Well, there are twenty doctors on staff, all in attendance today.” Fenris gave the orderly a pointed look, then fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I would like ten patient files on my desk.” 

“Right, right. Do you want those alphabetical?” Brunski did hide his expression this time, knowing that a smirk might get him fired. That was the last thing he needed. 

“For today, just hand me the first ten files that the nurses downstairs finish their paperwork on. The, ah, physical wellness portion.” Fenris suggested. “Once I determine whether or not I’ll be treating any of those ten, I’ll let you know what’s next for you. Relax, just spend today in the employee break room until you’re called.” He looked down at the row of seats, where five teenagers were having their blood pressure and temperature recorded. 

Stiles glanced at the other end of the row of chairs, where Lydia Martin was quietly sitting with a thermometer in her mouth. His own beeped and he opened his mouth obediently to let the nurse in front of him remove it. He watched as she wrote something down, but he remained uncharacteristically silent, only getting up a few minutes later when he was escorted to a smaller waiting area. The only person he recognized there was Lydia, but he didn’t bother trying to say hello to her. It never worked out. Instead, he counted each person that was brought in, until all ten seats were filled with people who looked just as bored as he was. 

“Stilinski?” 

Stiles looked up, then got to his feet and let the woman in scrubs lead him to an office, where a man in a lab coat smiled at him. “Uh, okay?” He muttered, sitting down. 

“How do you pronounce your first name?” Doctor Fenris asked, eyeing the folder in front of him. 

“Stiles.” Stiles snorted. “I basically don’t even try to say it, it’s just something my dad decided I should be named.” 

“Between you and me, I wasn’t even going to try to say it, either.” Fenris laughed, but he stopped at Stiles’ blank stare. “Okay. It says in your file that you were admitted to the psychiatric ward of Beacon Hills General after biting your teacher, as a freshman? Something about vampires?” 

“You guys have got to update your paperwork, or maybe you just didn’t read far enough ahead.” Stiles gestured to the thick stack of papers in the file folder, but he started reciting it. “Patient claims that he does not believe in the existence of vampires, but he is firm in his insistence that werewolves are real, and also that he can tell if someone is evil. Patient claims that at least one third of the staff members at the hospital are evil. Patient was put in solitary confinement for refusing to discuss what he had said to a female patient. The altercation resulted in the girl screaming in terror, and she was unwilling or unable to provide answers, as well.” 

“You’ve read your own file?” Fenris frowned, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands together on the desk. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you guys all insist on strict routines. It makes it easy on me and people like me to determine the best time to sneak out of my room and go wandering around the halls.” Stiles said bluntly. “And for what it’s worth, I’m not bullshitting anyone in that thing.” He nodded toward the file. “I can tell when someone is evil and when they’re not. I mean, what you would consider evil might be different from what I do, but murderers and pedophiles? Evil. Somebody masturbating while they’re high? Not evil. Harris was evil. But not a vampire.” 

Fenris stared at the teenager. 

Stiles stared back, unimpressed. 

“Do you believe that he was a werewolf?” Fenris asked calmly. 

“Jesus, no. He just gave someone information that led to them killing werewolves, then he lied about why I bit him. I didn’t bite him to be funny, I did it because I was pissed and biting gets you put into a place like this. Punching gets you arrested and expelled. I’m smarter than you think I am. I don’t belong in here. Besides, you guys messed up. This is supposed to be a great place, but your criteria for accepting patients seems to just be ‘are you a teenager and also crazy?’ See, Lydia Martin doesn’t belong in a place like this. She’s too amazing to be stuck in here. But if she does belong here, then I don’t belong here. She’s cool, I’m not. If you’re going to have her here, then you made a mistake bringing me along. That being said... can I go to sleep now? It’s kinda late.” Stiles yawned to emphasize his point. 

“Yes, of course. Go ahead.” Fenris put the Stilinski file in his cabinet as soon as the teen was gone. He wasn’t sure what to think of the teen, but he was intrigued by their brief discussion. 

*****

The next afternoon, Stiles sat down beside Lydia, who ignored him in favor of putting a puzzle together on the table in front of her. “It’s not a challenge unless you do it backwards.” He scoffed sarcastically, blinking when that had been enough to get her gaze to focus on him for a moment. “Holy shit, you’re not a zombie after all.” 

“Zombies are fictional.” Lydia muttered, placing another piece of the border. “How exactly do you put a puzzle together ‘backwards’?”

“Well, not backwards. Just upside down. So you can’t see the picture.” Stiles shrugged. “Did you end up with Fenris as your doctor?” 

“Yes. I think he’s strange.” Lydia looked up at Stiles, then sat up straight. “But not necessarily a bad person.” 

“Am I a bad person?” Stiles smiled. 

“You’re a little more asinine than the average teenage boy. But the average teenage boy I know is in here and tends to be heavily medicated. Drooling and unresponsive.” 

“Like a zombie.” Stiles pointed out, smirking. He looked up when the elevator doors opened, then got to his feet. 

“What’s wrong?” Lydia stood up to move around Stiles, curious to see who he was looking at. 

“Nothing.” Stiles blurted, his gaze still on the guy who had just exited the elevator doors. “Seriously nothing. He’s perfect. I’ve never seen anyone...” He muttered. “Without at least some darkness to them. He’s got the usual lines, you know? But he’s pure.” 

Scott smiled as he wandered toward a woman with long dark curls, and placed a bag on the counter, intoning, “It’s time to play, ‘Guess What My Favorite Son Brought For Dinner!’” He accompanied the words with jazz hands, and then laughed, leaning on the counter. 

Melissa laughed. “Nice try. You’re my only son, and you can’t borrow the car.” She opened the bag, peering in at the food inside and smiling. “Thank you for this, though. It’s been a long day. Everyone is trying to get used to the new routines here.” 

“I can imagine.” Scott murmured, looking around. “Any, uh… situations yet?”

“Not anything official, but we have a couple of patients here who like to treat the staff like they’re all idiots.” Melissa nodded toward the dark-haired boy and red-haired girl beside him. “He’s mouthy and she just stares at anyone who says something she doesn’t agree with.” 

“Strange.” Scott murmured, glancing in the direction his mother was looking in. His eyes focused on the two, and he noted that they were both very attractive - in very different ways. The girl looked like a porcelain doll, pale perfection save for the look in her eyes. The boy’s hair was a riotous mess, and he had a mouth that looked like - Well, he cut off that train of thought quickly, blushing a little and jerking his head down when he realized the boy was looking toward him. “They don’t really… seem like the type that would be in here?”

“He thinks he can see evil in people, and she was found near more than one deceased person, over the span of a few months.” Melissa explained quietly. “I shouldn’t even be telling you that. It violates confidentiality. But I know how you get. I don’t want you befriending them. Please listen to me.” 

Scott chewed his lower lip, looking back at his mother. He sighed and nodded. “Okay.” He said softly. 

“Thank you.” Melissa sighed in relief. “I’ll see you at home.” She froze when she glanced over, realizing that the two teens were approaching Scott. “Damn it.” 

Scott fidgeted nervously, looking at his mother worriedly. “Sorry,” He said softly, sighing. 

“Who are you?” Stiles demanded, resting a hand on Lydia’s elbow as the girl folded her arms across her chest. “You’re not a patient here.” 

“Um… you’re right, I’m not.” Scott replied quietly. “My name is Scott.”

“I’m Stiles and this is Lydia.” Stiles smiled softly. “You’re amazing.” His smile grew. 

Scott looked a little bewildered. “I… thank you?” He replied slowly, blinking rapidly. “Um… who are you?”

“I told you that already.” Stiles laughed. “You’ve got no flaws.” He tilted his head, circling Scott. “It’s like nothing I’ve seen before. Everyone else is dark. You’re not.” 

Scott let out a helpless laugh. “I’m pretty sure if you asked my mom, she’d tell you I have plenty of flaws. Crappy memory, for instance. What are you - what do you mean?”

“I can see the things that people do, that are really wrong.” Stiles said softly. “And you haven’t got any marks. Like I said, flawless.” He glanced at Lydia. “Do you see anything?” 

Lydia shook her head. “No, nothing.” 

Scott looked helplessly back at his mother in confusion before looking back at the two teens. “That’s… different.” He said softly, furrowing his brows. “I’m… I’ve gotta go. I have - a thing I need to do. That I forgot about. But I’ll… um, see you?”

“He doesn’t like us.” Lydia remarked, looking at Stiles. “He’s trying to be nice about it, though.” 

“I figured.” Stiles nodded. “Well, see you around.” He told Scott. 

Scott immediately felt guilty, but sighed - he didn’t know them, and he’d made his mother a promise. He lifted a hand to wave, a weak smile on his face. 

Stiles led Lydia away, going back to the seats they had been in, before. He eyed Scott for another long moment, then shook his head and looked away. “He’s beautiful. He shouldn’t have even come in here.” 

“You’re going to do something and try to see him again, aren’t you?” Lydia smiled knowingly. 

“Well, duh.” Stiles nodded. 

Scott felt incredibly confused as he looked away from the duo, and stared back at his mother. “I don’t know what just happened.” He said flatly. 

“You should watch more nature documentaries.” Melissa commented. “Go home.” 

Scott huffed a laugh. “I’ll see you at home.” He murmured. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Melissa waved her son off, eyeing the pair in the corner of the room warily. 

*****

Stiles waited another hour before the nurse took her break. He wandered into a back hallway, rifling through purses until he found what he was looking for. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he guessed at the password to unlock Melissa’s phone, snorting when ‘Scott’ gave him access to the contacts in the phone. He slipped out of the room as he called Scott. 

“Mom? What’s up?” Scott answered. “Everything okay?”

“Actually, this is Stiles. Your mom is fine, I just swiped her phone for a second. I wanted to talk to you. I know you don’t want to be around me or Lydia, and that’s okay. I thought talking would be okay, though. And now I know your phone number, so I can call you without messing with your mom’s stuff.” Stiles smiled. 

“Um…” Scott chewed on his lower lip, and then snorted. He’d always sucked at keeping promises to his mother anyway. “Sure. Why not?”

“Thank god.” Stiles blurted. “I think you’re beautiful. I wanted to tell you before, but your mom was right there.”

Scott laughed again, this time sounding bashful. “Oh?” He smiled. “That’s… that’s flattering.” He murmured, and stopped short of blurting out just what he’d thought of Stiles’ mouth when he’d seen him.

“I’m not as bad as everyone thinks I am.” Stiles murmured. “You know, I thought everyone could see the way I do, and they can’t. So I tried to shut up about it, but it’s hard, sometimes. Because I can see what someone did and I don’t like when they don’t get punished.” 

“You can actually see that?” Scott asked softly. “That sort of thing doesn’t… wouldn’t that drive you mad?”

“You think I’m crazy because I can see things.” Stiles laughed. “Everyone else thinks I’m crazy because they _can’t_ see things. I don’t like a lot of people because so many aren’t even remorseful. But seeing you today felt like the holy grail.” 

“That’s…” Scott was blushing. “That’s kind of you to say. I don’t… really see myself the way you’re talking about… I mean, but I’m glad someone sees me like that.”

“But you like me?” Stiles prompted. “I know what that look was, and I didn’t want to say anything before. You know, you could come back tomorrow, bring your mom food and then sneak off to see me.” 

Scott was silent for awhile, fidgeting on his end of the phone. “That could get me in trouble.” He said softly. “But… I do think you’re attractive.”

“I don’t want to corrupt you.” Stiles blurted. “So nevermind. It was nice to meet you, though. You made me feel like maybe there’s hope in the world.” 

“Oh, man.” Scott breathed out softly. “I’m… I could come in, um… in a few days?” He suggested. 

“Not if you don’t want to.” Stiles protested. “I mean, I would really like to see you. But I don’t want to cause you problems. I don’t want to see you tarnished.” 

Scott smiled softly. “Maybe I want to take a risk, for once.” He huffed a laugh. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Stiles murmured. “Dinner, then?” 

Scott smiled. “Definitely. It sounds - what kind of dinner? Italian? Burgers, or tacos?”

“I haven’t been here very long.” Stiles shuffled some papers. “Oh, we’re having burgers on Thursday.” 

“Cool. I’ll be there on Thursday, then.” Scott smiled. 

Stiles felt elated. “Oh my god, I can’t wait to see you.” He blurted, laughing softly. 

“I want to see you, too.” Scott murmured, and was a little surprised by how much he meant it. 

“I have to go put your mom’s phone back.” Stiles murmured. “I’ll see you on Thursday.” 

Scott smiled crookedly. “See you Thursday.” He murmured. “Go on, before you get busted.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles had done his best to behave himself, but he still had a few moments where the orderlies got a little rougher than they probably should have, just because he had corrected them on a few standard procedures. In his defense, he was the veteran here, and they were new. But he had at least managed not to get himself put on restriction, so he was free to wander around in the shadows and watch for Scott on Thursday, around dinnertime. 

Scott walked in through the front door and made his way to the nurse’s station with his mother’s dinner as usual, looking around carefully to see where Stiles could be. He was nervous about meeting the other boy, and excited - despite his claims, and his mother’s frustrations, he had never outright done the ‘wrong’ thing before. He sincerely hoped his mom didn’t catch him before he could sit down with Stiles and at least have a bite. 

Stiles reached out of the shadows and pulled Scott toward him, smiling. “It might not work for you, you’re not dark enough. In spirit. It’s not a race thing.” He snorted. “I can hide here, that’s what I mean. You might get us caught. Too bright.” 

Scott gazed at Stiles, letting out a soft laugh. “If I do get caught, would you rescue me?” He asked playfully, even as his cheeks reddened with how bold he was being. 

“If it meant setting the whole building on fire, I’d do it.” Stiles nodded. “Probably the only thing brighter than you would be fire, anyway.” 

“I don’t think we need to set anything in fire.” Scott said hurriedly. “But… thanks.”

“I was speaking metaphorically.” Stiles grinned. “I like you a lot, already.” 

“Yeah?” Scott grinned. “I like you, too.”

“What do you like about me?” Stiles asked, his tone teasing. 

“You’re very forward.” Scott began. “I’m… not. So… that’s actually really cool. And you’re - as far as I can tell, you’re honest. I mean, you blurted the truth out about yourself the minute you met me.”

“Well, there’s no point in hiding it.” Stiles mused. “What else?” He laughed softly. “You can say it, I already know.” 

Scott ducked his head, blushing a little. “You - you’re very attractive.” He said softly. “And I like your lips.” He froze, wide-eyed, when the sentence slipped past his lips - he hadn’t meant to say that. 

Stiles grinned and leaned in to brush his lips against Scott’s. “I like yours, too.” 

Scott let out a small squeak, one hand fluttering in the air like it was uncertain whether to land on Stiles’ shoulder or cup his face. He smiled goofily. “Oh, okay.”

“Do you want to have dinner now, or do you want to come with me?” Stiles asked carefully, studying Scott intently. 

“Where would we go?” Scott asked curiously, blinking innocently at Stiles. 

“My room.” Stiles said earnestly. “To be alone with me. If you want to.” 

Scott hesitated - barely - before nodding. “Okay.” He murmured, and reached for Stiles’ hand. 

Stiles smiled at Scott’s hand in his, leading him through the halls to his room. He had a roommate, but the room was empty when they arrived. “Do you want to kiss me again?” He asked quietly, turning toward Scott. “Or we could just talk. I’m okay with anything, as long as you stay.” 

“I’d like to kiss you again.” Scott murmured softly, nodding. “But I want to talk, too.”

Stiles sat down on his bed, gesturing for Scott to sit beside him. “I’m here until I’m eighteen, probably. Maybe older. Because I bit a teacher. He deserved it, though. I’m not saying I’m some kind of judge, jury, executioner kind of guy.” He shrugged one shoulder. “But sometimes, I like to help things along, if I can.” 

Scott looked curiously back at Stiles. “Why did he deserve it?” He asked. “What did he do?”

“He told someone how to start a fire that would be untraceable. An entire family died. Or at least, most of them. And he never got into trouble.” Stiles murmured. “I bit him to teach him a lesson.” He glanced up at the sound of tapping on the door and smiled, getting up to let Lydia in. 

Lydia eyed Scott as she sprawled out on Stiles’ roommate’s bed. “If you pretended to be crazy, they would put you here, with us.” She remarked. “And all of the other teenagers that society doesn’t want.”

Scott looked befuddled. “Why would I pretend?” He asked hesitantly, looking back and forth between Stiles and Lydia. 

Stiles laughed. “What, like you really are crazy?” He smiled. “Lydia won’t be happy until we have an army.”

Scott smiled sheepishly. “That’s not what I meant, but… I mean, it’s possible. Anything is.”

“Stiles has already claimed you.” Lydia sat up, pouting a little as she looked from one boy to the other. “So it’s only a matter of time until you end up like me.” 

“He’s not going to end up like you.” Stiles argued, shaking his head as he looked at Scott again. “Lydia is here because she kept waking up by dead bodies. She was pretty much queen of our grade until that happened, and then everyone started saying she was cursed. I know what a curse is, and she doesn’t have one. She’s got a gift, though. She’s really smart and she can sense death. So I keep her around because she can tell me if I’m in trouble. And a few other reasons.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “It’s not the way he makes it sound.” She told Scott. “He’s never been interested in anyone until he saw you, the other day. You’re his favorite toy.” 

Scott’s smile faltered a little. “Toy?” He repeated hesitantly, looking back at the other boy. 

“No.” Stiles protested. “You’re not a toy. You’re so much more than that to me, already. You’re perfect. I’m scared to be near you, but it’s like I can’t help myself, you know? I think I understand moths a little bit better.” He smiled. “I do want to keep you. But you can’t stay in a place like this, you’ll ruin yourself. Maybe you can come visit me every day. That’s not the same thing, anyway. It’s different when it’s not visiting hours. I don’t want you here then.” He pointed at Lydia before the redhead could speak. “Stop trying to tell him to find a way to stay. He’s too good to be here. I can keep him and keep him away at the same time.” 

Scott licked his lips nervously, gazing at Stiles for a long moment before nodding. “Okay.” He murmured. “I’m up for this.”

“Great!” Stiles looked relieved. “Lydia, go on, go find something else to do.” 

Lydia huffed in frustration, but she was careful not to slam the door and make the guards come find out what was going on. 

“Do you want to kiss me again?” Stiles asked softly, lifting a hand toward Scott, even though he didn’t touch him. 

Scott scooted a little closer, nodding. “Please.” He replied, his voice hushed and his eyes locked on the other boy’s.

Stiles leaned in, pressing his lips lightly against Scott’s and rubbing his shoulder. He pulled away after awhile, his eyes half-closed. “Will you promise to only kiss me?” He looked nervous, licking his lips. “Forever?” 

“I promise.” Scott whined softly and tried to move closer. “Why would I kiss anyone else?”

“Because you’ll be away from me and you might forget me.” Stiles said easily. “Even if you don’t mean to. That’s why Lydia thinks you should stay. I think you’re better off not staying.” 

Scott shook his head furiously. “I wouldn’t forget you.” He said firmly. “I couldn’t.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. He kissed Scott again. “Are you hungry? I could sneak us into the kitchen and find the real food.” 

Scott grinned. “Oh, totally.” He agreed, and leaned in to kiss Stiles once more. “Especially if it’s pizza. Or tacos.”

“Maybe.” Stiles laughed, getting up and holding his hand out to Scott. He wanted to introduce the boy to everyone else, but he knew that if any of them captured Scott’s attention, it would only make Stiles jealous and cause him to lash out. Last time anything like that happened, he had been court-ordered to spend two weeks in a juvenile detention center, and he had been worried about Lydia the entire time. But she was fine when he returned. That didn’t mean that he wanted a repeat of the situation they had found themselves in. 

Scott clutched at Stiles’ hand, pulling himself up to his feet and leaning against the other boy. “Lead the way.” He said, smiling.

Stiles opened his door and slipped through the shadows in the hallway, his hand still wrapped around Scott’s. “You like me a lot, right?” He whispered, looking over his shoulder at the other boy. 

Scott nodded. “Yeah. A lot.” He murmured, staring intently at the other boy.

“Maybe I can get out on a day pass, one day.” Stiles looked hopeful. “To come see you. Nothing here ever changes. I’d like to see what it’s like out there.” 

Scott beamed, looking hopeful, too. “I’d like that. I want that a lot.”

Stiles laughed. “You say ‘a lot’ a lot,” he teased. “But I started it, so I guess I shouldn’t make fun.” He stopped near the end of a hallway and peeked around the corner, then yanked Scott along with him, into a darkened doorway, as a guard passed by. His lips twitched, but he stayed silent until he knew they wouldn’t get caught. 

Scott curled toward Stiles, huddling against the other teen and chewing on his lower lip. One hand went around Stiles’ waist as the other consciously tightened around the hand he was holding.

Stiles brushed his lips against Scott’s cheek, staying still as the guard’s footsteps stopped. “I told you that your light would get us caught.” He smiled. “Come on, the kitchen is this way.” 

Scott’s eyes fluttered shut before he opened them again. “Okay.” He murmured, smiling. “I’ll try to keep my light a little dimmer.”

“Oh no, don’t.” Stiles shook his head. “You’re beautiful like this.” He led Scott into the kitchen, using his free hand to open the door to the oversized fridge. 

Scott smiled softly, his eyes locked on Stiles’ profile. There were only so many times someone could hear someone else calling them beautiful before the reaction became less, ‘No I’m not’ and more, ‘He thinks I’m beautiful,’ complete with blushing and giggling.

Stiles grabbed a container of cookie dough and held it up, a questioning look on his face. “It’s not pizza or tacos, do you want it?” 

Scott’s eyes lit up, and he nodded. “Ooh, yeah.” He blurted, reaching for the container.

Stiles licked his lips as he watched Scott, handing the cookie dough to him.

Scott opened the container, looking gleeful, and he promptly dug in with a finger, scooping cookie dough out and shoving it in his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut happily.

Stiles started to reach for Scott, but he stopped himself. “You make me want to do everything differently.” He blurted. 

Scott opened his eyes and looked back at Stiles curiously. “Like what?” He asked, his finger popping out of his mouth and finding himself leaning closer to Stiles.

Stiles grinned as he kissed Scott again. “Like get myself out of here and spend every day with you, out there. Even though I don’t think I’ll like it very much. I’m not a fan of adults. They’re all bullshit and they have too many rules.” 

Scott hummed, kissing Stiles back. “Not all of them are bullshit.” He protested. “My mom’s pretty awesome. And her rules are mostly because I’d have killed myself as a kid if they weren’t there.”

“And then I wouldn’t know you.” Stiles frowned. “Let’s take the cookie dough back to my room. I think dinner will be over soon. At least for my roommate.” He opened the fridge again and got another container of cookie dough out. “There, I can bribe him to be quiet, now.” 

Scott straightened and nodded. “Who’s your roommate, anyway? Is he going to be back so soon after dinner?”

“Isaac. He’s skinny, he doesn’t eat a whole lot. Especially not when the cafeteria is cold. It’s always cold.” Stiles shook his head, then started leading Scott back through the hallways. “I let him use my blanket a lot, since I don’t need it as much as he does.” 

Grinning and leaning close to Stiles, Scott blurted, “Because you run hot?”

Stiles laughed. “I guess.” He shrugged. “I don’t sleep a whole lot, I like to wander around when I can.” 

“Well… I like sleeping. So…” Scott looked at him hesitantly. “Maybe when we visit, we can sleep next to each other.”

Stiles nodded. “We’ll do all kinds of things together.” He murmured. “I’m going to be angry when you leave. But please come back, anyway?” 

Scott kissed him softly. “Just so long as you remember that I’d rather be with you, wherever you are.”

Stiles grinned and sat back down on his bed when they got to his room. “I’ve pretty much always been here. If I’m not going to be able to leave, to be with you, you’ll find me here.” 

Scott sat down beside him, clinging to the container of cookie dough before he set it down, off to their side.

“Am I interrupting something?” Isaac looked at his roommate and the boy sitting with him, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. “You’re not one of us.” 

“He’s better than us.” Stiles murmured in agreement. “But he’s mine.” 

Scott nodded, glancing over at Isaac. “I’m his.” He agreed.

Stiles grinned, leaning against Scott’s side. He knew he wasn’t telling Scott as much as he probably should, but he was terrified of scaring him off. 

Isaac sat on his bed, then sniffed and picked up his pillow, smelling it. “Lydia was on my bed again, wasn’t she?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles laughed. “She only does that because she knows you don’t like it.” 

Scott looked at Stiles curiously. “Why doesn’t he like it? She seems… I mean, she’s not, like, _nice_ , but I kind of like her anyway.”

“I don’t like the way she smells. I like the way I smell. I want my bed to smell like me.” Isaac muttered. “I don’t even like when the orderlies touch it, to remake it.” 

Stiles threw his blanket to the blonde boy. “Ixnay.” He tilted his head toward Scott, then looked back at him. “I should probably get you out of here before dinner is over. I don’t want them to ban you.” 

Scott let out a gasp, and was on his feet in an instant. “I don’t want that, either.” He agreed. “How much longer until dinner is over? Can we make it?”

“You’ve got about fifteen minutes.” Isaac smiled. “You’d better fly.” 

“Fuck off.” Stiles scowled at Isaac. “I mean it, I won’t let you use my blanket for a month.” 

“Sorry.” Isaac mumbled, curling up on his bed. 

Stiles snorted and grabbed Scott’s hand. “How fast can you run?” 

Scott grimaced. “Not very? I have asthma. It… I’m not sure.” He clutched at Stiles’ hand. “Let’s just move now, and if I need to run, I’ll run. I’ve got my inhaler.”

“Okay.” Stiles hurried through the hallways, stopping every so often when he heard footsteps and laughter getting closer, just to make sure that they wouldn't be caught by security or anyone who might tell on Stiles for having someone in his room, where visitors weren’t allowed. He stopped again when he saw the front desk, where Scott’s mom was stationed. “Safe.” He murmured, smiling over at Scott. “Next time, we’ll get to do other things. I want to know everything about you. Maybe you can write to me.” 

Scott nodded, grinning and leaning close for a kiss. “Okay. I will.” He murmured. “I won’t be away from you for long, I promise.”

Stiles kissed Scott again, staring at him. “I’ll call you again.” He said quickly. “I have to hurry back to my room now, though.” 

“Go,” Scott nodded in encouragement. “Hurry, don’t get caught.” He kissed him back quickly, and then forcibly pulled himself away from the other boy.

Melissa glanced up from a clipboard, doing a double take when she saw Scott. “What are you doing here?” 

“Visiting you.” Scott said promptly, smiling and leaning over the counter. “Did you get the food I left you?”

“I did.” Melissa nodded. “Now tell me what you’re really doing here.” 

“I told you.” Scott insisted. “But I can go home now if you’re really that disinterested in seeing me.”

Melissa frowned, resting her knuckles against her hip as she stared at her son. “What’s gotten into you, tonight? I’m not going to pretend you’ve never been moody, but this is a little extreme.” 

Scott sighed, looking apologetic. “Sorry. It’s just stress.” He murmured. “School. And Finstock is still a nutcase. Like usual.” He grimaced. “And Jackson’s still a jerk. Like usual.”

“It sounds like you need a day off.” Melissa knew that she was supposed to encourage Scott to attend school, but she disagreed when it came to the fact that he was being bullied. “Tomorrow?” 

Scott tilted his head, doing his best not to seem too eager. “Yeah.” He agreed. “I don’t have any tests, so tomorrow should be okay.”

“You weren’t here to spend time with anyone else, were you?” Melissa asked carefully, watching Scott’s face. “I told you to stay away from the patients here. Especially those two.” 

Scott shook his head and smiled at her with a sigh. “I’ve got no one to see here but you, Mom.” He murmured. 

“Okay.” Melissa was skeptical, but she wanted to trust her son. “Then tomorrow, you’ll have the day off.” 

*****

Stiles could hardly sleep, touching his lips and smiling as he rolled onto his side. It was about two o’clock in the morning and he just wanted to relive every kiss he had shared with Scott. 

“Would you fucking go to sleep?” Isaac muttered sleepily from his own bed. “Every time you move, that plastic liner crinkles and makes me want to punch you.” 

“But you won’t.” Stiles smirked as he put his hand down on the mattress, pressing down against the springs and using the momentum to propel himself out of bed. “I’m going for a walk around the halls.” 

“Great.” Isaac muttered, yawning as he pulled his borrowed blanket over his head. “Don’t get caught.” 

“I never do.” Stiles crept out of the room, the hair on his arms standing up at the change in temperature. The hallways, which were patrolled at night by guards, were kept warmer than the bedrooms. He was pretty sure that every patient was kept cold in an effort to prevent them from becoming combative. But this felt different, tonight. More electric. He knew then that he had to run, grateful for the fact that he wasn’t wearing shoes. Still, he slipped on the floor more than once, barely catching the doorknob for Lydia’s room as he twisted it, shoving his way into the room and clamping a hand over the girl’s mouth, just as her screaming started. 

Lydia gave Stiles a grateful look when her vision cleared and she realized what had happened. She sat up as he moved his hand away. “It’s nobody we know very well, I think it’s one of the adults in the north wing. It might even be a guard there, but I hope it’s not. What are we going to do if they move us again?” 

“We’ll move and we’ll adjust, and we’ll be fine.” Stiles shrugged, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Lydia’s ear. 

“Not _you_.” Lydia protested, shaking her head. “You’re going to leave here for him. Leave me and Isaac, and all of the others.” 

“I know I shouldn’t.” Stiles admitted. “But he’s so beautiful. Don’t you see it?” 

“You know that I don’t. You used to think I was beautiful.” Lydia made a face at Stiles, frustrated. 

“I still do, but you’re not as pure as he is, and you know that.” Stiles said gently. “And I’m not talking about this anymore. I’ll keep him, no matter what that takes. And I can keep him without him being tainted. I can.” 

“You cannot.” Lydia looked smug. “You put your hands on someone and it stains them forever. Every lost soul you’ve ever tried to collect is tattered because of you.” 

“Why are you being mean?” Stiles pouted. “You guys were already tattered when I found you. I just pieced you to one another and to me, and we’re like a big quilt.” 

“He doesn’t need you.” Lydia continued, ignoring Stiles’ comparison, no matter how accurate it was. “You’ll ruin him. Or you’ll let him ruin you. Everything you’ve ever said, you’re going to ignore it for his stupid bright light. What happens when he burns out? You know he’s already dimming. He took one look at you and shorted out. You know why.” 

“Because he’s from out there.” Stiles sighed. He squirmed around on the bed and laid down on his back, looking up at her. “So you think he can’t like me because I’m his toy? You said he was my toy, but you said it backwards.” 

“He’ll get tired of you and then it’ll be too late.” Lydia warned Stiles. “And you’ll be stuck out there and you won’t be able to come back for us.” 

“I will never leave you behind.” Stiles reached out, grabbing Lydia’s wrist. “I need you to believe me.” 

“Well, I need you to believe me, too.” Lydia tugged her wrist out of Stiles’ grasp. “I’m mad at you. Buzz off.” 

“You first.” Stiles grimaced, knowing it wasn’t his best retort. “Fine. I’ll see him again and you can spend time with us, and you’ll see why I like him so much. I thought you wanted him to come stay here, anyway.” 

“I do want that. I would rather have him here than have you gone. We aren’t ourselves without you around, because you’re our leader.” Lydia shook her head slightly. “Even though you pretend to defer to me a lot. I know better. You’d never trust my opinion if it wasn’t the same as yours. Tell him to come stay with us.” 

“He’s too good to be here.” Stiles argued, tired of the same old argument. He got up from the bed, but Lydia’s next words made him freeze. 

“You’re not good enough to leave!” 

Stiles turned toward the redhead. “Maybe I'm good enough to leave you, though. Maybe that’s what scares you the most.” 

“You just said you wouldn’t leave me behind.” Lydia folded her arms across her chest. “That was a fast change.” 

“It’s late and I’m tired, Lyds. I’m sick of you running me around in circles and making Scott feel confused. I saw it rippling through him tonight. It wasn’t very nice of you. I expect better treatment of him from now on. He might save us.” 

“We don’t need saving.” Lydia sighed. Stiles was already gone.


End file.
